


Shear

by Tomocchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomocchi/pseuds/Tomocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter who the customer is. His store closes at five - not a minute more or less. And it's four thirty.<br/>"Oh, I'm-" The man's footsteps grows closer with much hesitant as if he had wandered into the wrong place, expecting it to be anything but a barbershop. "I'm just here for a haircut".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shear

**Author's Note:**

> In which Levi is a hairstylist and Erwin is a straight-laced businessman.

The bells jingle and he feels the breeze cool against the nape of his neck.  
  
"If you're planning to get anything more than a haircut, you'll have to come back tomorrow." Levi says with his back still facing the door. It doesn't matter who the customer is. His store closes at five - not a minute more or less.  
  
And it's four thirty.  
  
"Oh, I'm-" The man's footsteps grows closer with much hesitant as if he had wandered into the wrong place, expecting it to be anything but a barbershop. "I'm just here for a haircut".  
  
"Well come on in." Levi finally turns around to assay the other.  
  
Tall. Blond. A bit dorky looking and sporting a suit that costs probably more than everything in the shop combined. Not many of his customers are high-end businessmen but it's not too unusual, although the man seems a bit more straight-laced than the others he'd seen.  
  
"You can put your coat on that chair," Levi points to the one closest to him and the man nods silently, unbuttoning his jacket. He stares at the other, whose shirt is still crisp and clean even after a full day of work, and decides that he is definitely different than the rest.  
  
The man pulls his arms back, slipping the jacket off his shoulders with a bit of a struggle. His fitted shirt tugs, emphasizing hints of well-sculpted muscles.  
Levi looks away, thinking it’s a good kind of different.  
  


\---------------------

"I'm going to have to wash your hair before we start," Levi says after eyeing the man’s comb-over. If he thinks any of the other's choice of hairstyle, Levi certainly doesn't express it.

They make their way towards the back of the shop and, before the man could settle down on the seat, Levi motions. "Your glasses."

"Oh," the other smiles sheepishly, taking them off. "I usually only wear them when I'm working, but I was in a rush to get here."

“Hmm.” He hums like it’s an acceptable response and their short exchange ends.

Levi isn't known for his conversational skill. If that were the case, he would only have to open his shop twice a week. But Levi is good at what he does and that's what keeps his customers coming back despite the heavy atmosphere.

He turns on the knob, letting the sound of running water dampens the silence. Levi finds it soothing as he pours an ample amount of shampoo onto his palm.

"May I ask for your name?” Well, it was almost soothing. “My friend recommended your place and, to be honest, I'm surprised I could even find it."

His shop is located away from the main streets. A bit secluded. If you look too fast, you’ll probably miss it entirely. His customers are usually those who had heard of him from words of mouth. No cheesy advertisements. Simple. Practical. And that’s the way Levi likes it.

"Does it matter if you know my name?" Levi’s tone unchanged since the first time they talked. If the man had taken the time to read the sign outside the shop, he would've known.

"Well, I make it a point to know the name of everyone I meet." He chuckles. "It's a small world."

"Levi," he lets the name rolls out of his tongue. He figures the answer will be nudge out of him eventually, after maybe a long and pointless conversation.

"Nice to meet you Levi. I'm Erwin."

This time, Levi doesn’t hum in acknowledgement and starts to lather up the other’s hair. He tries to work quickly because the idea of letting his fingers tangled in a stranger’s hair (and god knows if it’s clean in the first place) is a bit disgusting. But it’s still better than cutting dirty and greasy hair altogether.

He works his way towards the front of the scalp, expecting the comb-over part to be stiffed with gel. But Erwin's hair is soft and Levi completely loses track of time.

\---------------------

He stares at Erwin, whose hair now carelessly falls over his eyes, covering their sunken feature. In his disheveled state, Erwin looks less serious and more tired. But it's not a bad look. At least not compared to how he was before he walked in the shop.

"So what will it be?" Levi asks, awaiting another one of Erwin's decisive pause. He hardly knows the man but it’s easy to catch onto his mannerism.

"Can you make me look more... approachable?"

With his hair covering half of his face, Levi could still see the man's cheeks slightly flush in embarrassment. He arches his brow unconsciously, forgetting that Erwin wouldn't be able to see him.

But Erwin answers his unasked question anyway. "It's for a bet. My friend thinks I looked too serious. Might scare away some potential clients.” He laughs, a hint of nervousness laced his voice, leading Levi to believe that Erwin probably had been wearing that dorky haircut ever since he could walk. “I guess there could be worse punishments.”

Levi reaches for Erwin’s chin without warning and that causes the other to flinch in surprise. He looks at Erwin’s face from several angles before declaring that Erwin’s in luck. No drastic measures are needed.

“Though I do recommend shaving the beard. That could take a few years off your face.”

\---------------------

Levi moves quickly, shaving the back of his head so only short strands of blond hair remain. It feels different but Erwin appreciates the coolness against his neck. It’s quite refreshing.

He then moves to snip at the top sections of hair. Erwin notices that it’s a bit difficult for Levi to reach him, so he almost instinctively lowers his head but swiftly decides against it. That would insult Levi’s height is his reasoning, but deep down Erwin finds it endearing the way Levi tiptoes to reach him.

Levi works efficiently, despite the disadvantage, and is in front of him in no time. Through the curtain of hair, Erwin makes out the outline of Levi’s face. Intense and focused. The other gives a stern look, eyes narrow before closing the gap between them. He is close – close enough for Erwin to feel the heat radiates from Levi’s skin. And suddenly, Erwin forgets how to breathe.

He struggles to keep his eyes from blinking while Levi’s hands move with grace and precision. His head feels lighter with each cut and slowly, as the curtain falls, Erwin sees the details of the other’s face. His intense eyes.

And it must be Erwin’s imagination because, for a second, Levi’s hands seem to slow. But they pick up the pace again as if that moment of waver never occurred.

In that moment, Erwin learns that Levi’s eyes are a nice shade of gray.

\---------------------

Levi intently focuses on his chin, all the more aware of the way Erwin’s eyes follow his movements.

He didn’t expect it.

Erwin’s eyes. They’re a pretty blue. The kind where he couldn’t help but be mesmerized and Levi mentally scolds himself for spacing out in the middle of cutting Erwin’s bangs. But he puts it behind him and focuses on the foam, white and blank like his mind.

Shaving suddenly feels too intimate for him. Levi wills himself not to think about how their lips are inches away and the unsteadiness of his own breathing.

This is way too intimate but he doesn’t dislike it.

\---------------------

“You look decent.” Decent is an understatement.

Erwin seems surprised at the complement but accepts it anyway. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t end up with pink hair or something.”

“You’ll have to come back for that.” Levi says. There is a hint of teasing in his tone.

“Thanks Levi,” Erwin smiles instead of offering one of his polite chuckles and Levi admits that Erwin is really handsome. No, he was already handsome to begin with. But it was subtle – subtle in the way his blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, strong jaw behind the unshaven beard, and all the charisma tuck away behind an old-fashioned hairstyle.

Erwin leaves after paying and the bells still chime as his figure disappears around the corner.

Levi looks at the clock. It’s half past five.

In his hand is Erwin’s business card.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi/Erwin cutting the other's hair is my weakness ///w/// I just wanted to write a simple AU but it turned out longer than I expected -laughs-


End file.
